Eliza's Life
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Eliza's P.O.V. of Eliza LyannTerri. now, we find out about yet another member of the Fangor familybad thing is, he's a Controller.


disclaimer:i do not own the Animorphs, Toomin, Loren, Elfangor, and other characters K.A. made.

my name is Eliza Lyann-Terri, with no last name. i gave you too much information just by telling you my middle name.

if you want a mental picture of me, picture a twenty-nine year-old with emerald green eyes, around five feet tall, average weight, medium tan, and i have blond with blue highlights in my hair-and no, that is my natural color. i have been told i look a lot like my Mom more than my Father but that's not true-i look like a bunch of people since my Father isn't human.

long story short, my Father met my Mom when she was kidnapped by Skirt Na at the age of thirteen. my Mom looked physically eighteen when they returned 'cause my parents were in a world that was a mixture of three worlds and when they tried to go back, in the middle of the world, the Time Matrix was there and caused them to age. my Father is an Andalite and became human for over two hours which made him forever human and could never become his normal form again.

how do i know all of this? well, when i was old enough to understand-third grade-my parents told me of the invasion going on. the war started because the Yeerks started to infest other people and animals by entering the ear canal. the Andalites were trying to stop them, mostly Visser Three, who was promoted to Visser One, but the truth is, they were the ones who gave them space travel-an Andalite War-Prince named Seerow gave them it. the human that gave us to the Yeerks' mind was a man named Hendrick Chapman-he was kidnapped with my Mom and offered her to the Yeerks on the Taxxon home-world. Yeerks take control of your entire body and you can't do a thing about it. the people that the Yeerks have taken control of the races are called Controllers and their race name-for example, Hork-Bajir Controllers, Taxxon Controllers, Andalite Controller, etc.

but, the invasion has already been won so, i don't have to keep on thinking whoever is reading this is a Controller-but there were some that escaped so i can't tell you my last name, address, or anything that can tell the Yeerks where or who i am. and luckily, Earth won-and you know who won it for us? it was six human teenagers and an Andalite Aristh or cadet.

okay, i think you are thinking i have gone insane. but i'm not. i know what you're thinking now if you have read stories of those seven who saved the world-''what? you gonna tell us you can morph?" actually, i can. now you're probably thinking, "were you one of those six humans and Andalite that saved us?" and the answer is no-i wasn't but two of my family members were/are. if you know who is who and who is related, you probably know that there is only two choices that it can be-Rachel and Jake or Lyzah and Tobias. the answer i can't tell you-they told everyone their last names before they got married and their married names.

enough about the Yeerks already.

i walked down the street with sunglasses and a cap on to keep my identity secret. i walked into a zoo called the Gardens and looked for a worker there. i found one feeding the dolphins. "excuse me, ma'am, do you have any hawks here?" i asked the woman.

she turned from the dolphins. "yes, we do. over there near the bears,"

"thank you, ma'am." i turned in the direction of the bears and left. i smiled. 'nice of them to put Tobias' and Rachel's battle morphs next to each other,' i thought.

i saw the hawks quickly and another woman and man there. the woman had dark skin, short hair, average weight, and was not very tall. the male was pretty much the opposite-tall, average weight, short brown hair, and had light skin. then two more couples came over. there was a man that had dirty blond hair and brown eyes with a woman that had blond hair and brown eyes. the other woman was the female version of the second male and the man she was with looked Hispanic. then, i knew who they were.

the first couple was Cassie and Jake. the second was Tobias and Rachel, and the last couple was Lyzah and Marco.

'can't go there now-they may see me and Tobias and Lyzah may know who i am,' i thought as i ran out of the Gardens.

i slowed when i was far from the Gardens and knew they weren't following me.

THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE, WASN'T IT, ELIZA? a new voice asked me.

"huh?" i turned around quickly and noticed time wasn't moving. "Ellimist, why are you here?" i demanded.

I AM AN ELLIMIST BUT NOT THE ONE YOUR PARENTS MET BEFORE NOR THE ONE THE ANIMORPHS KNOW.

"why are you here?" i repeated.

I AM WHAT HUMANS CALL, A GUARDIAN ANGEL. YOU CAN CALL ME GEN-ELLIMIST IS FOR OUTSIDERS WHO ARE TOO DUMB TO MAKE UP THEIR OWN GAME NAME INSTEAD OF STEALING TOOMIN'S.

"Toomin?"

THE ELLIMIST LOREN, ELFANGOR, AND THE ANIMORPHS KNOW.

"all right. but why did you chose me?"

YOU ARE A VERY INTERESTING PERSON-YOUR EARTH FILE SAYS YOU DIED AT THE AGE OF THIRTEEN BUT YET, HERE YOU ARE.

i shrugged. "so? the Animorphs came close to dieing everyday for the past three years-now, they use morphing to run away from the ambushing crowds."

YES, TRUE. BUT TOOMIN IS THERE'S AND LOREN' AND ELFANGOR'S.

"yeah but he didn't let Elfangor to live long enough so he and Loren could watch over their own family," i stated.

TRUE BUT IF HE DIDN'T, THE ANIMORPHS WOULD HAVE NO USE IN THIS UNIVERSE-THERE WOULD BE A TRIO ALREADY FIGHTING THEM HERE

ON EARTH BEFORE THEY WERE BORN. Gen said, referring to me as one of those three.

"but one of those three would be only a normal human, another a human Nothlit, and the last would be the only human that could morph-face it, if he did, Earth would be another Yeerk Home-World." i quoted.

AND, TWO OF THE ANIMORPHS WOULDN'T BE BORN.

"so, why did you chose me again?"

YOUR DISAPPEARING ACT-YOU 'DIED' AT A YEERK POOL AND STILL LIVE BUT IN SECRET. ALSO, YOUR FATHER MAY BE ANDALITE IN HUMAN MORPH, BUT, YOU HAVE TRAITS OF ONE-THE EYES, THE BLUE IN YOUR HAIR. YOU ARE VERY UNIQUE.

"most people call me weird," i mumbled.

Gen laughed. YOU PLAY A VERY IMPORTANT ROLE HERE.

"what? i have to become an Andalite War-Prince and crash-land my ship in a construction site where three males and two females are?"

NO. Gen laughed. A MORE IMPORTANT ROLE THAT WILL COME IN TIME AND I CAN NOT TELL YOU HOW SOON.

"what's with the 'i can not interfere'? it's getting old, ya know." i muttered. "your kind always says that then they do interfere but not directly."

she laughed. SEE YOU LATER, ELIZA. time started again.

i heard an alarm from behind. i turned quickly and saw a cop car. i checked if there was any law-breakers nearby and found none. i was on an empty street so, they were must likely looking for me.

'thanks a lot, Gen-you could've at least told me they were coming for me,' i thought. i ran as fast i could from the cop car, hoping i could outrun them long enough for me to find an ally.

the cops followed me so i knew for sure i was their target.

"stop right there, young lady! if you don't, we'll gun you!" a female cop's voice yelled. a voice i remembered...

i stopped in my tracks and turned around. "why arrest me? don't ya remember me Samantha? how about you, Ria?" i said, taking notice of the second female cop.

"Allyzah?" Ria asked.

"not a-l-l-y-z-a-h. it's e-l-i-z-a, for the last time!" i corrected.

"sorry-it's because Lyzah Fangor's full name is Allyzah so i keep thinking that was how you s-wait! you're supposed to be dead!" Ria stated.

i shrugged.

"you're not Eliza, are you? you're a fake!" Samantha guessed.

"hey, Samantha, do you know any other person that has emerald green eyes and blue and blond hair?" i quoted.

"contacts and hair dye." Samantha countered.

"fine. how do i know your birthday is September twenty-six? or that Ria knows that i lived in Houston, Texas for the summers during fourth through sixth grade?" i answered.

"public information. we told the cops everything we knew about Eliza when she died," Ria suggested, pulling her gun from her waist.

"Samantha, in fifth grade, you told me you saw faces on everything you saw. Ria, you got a stamp invite to Katherine's party in fifth grade. Samantha, in fourth grade, when we were in art class and it was raining outside, you told us you had an urge to jump out in the rain even if you would get a cold. Ria, fifth grade, in the back of our school where we were walking out for a few minutes, you walked up to an electricity post and said, 'how about we use this as our tree when we're out here?'. fourth grade gym, we were playing some game and we had to sit in a boy-girl pattern, Omar was between me and Samantha and Samantha pretended to go get certain things and hit Omar with them. fifth grade, we were visited by illustrator Ralph Masiello. that proof enough?" i muttered.

"more things we had told the public." Samantha pointed her gun at me. "tell us your real name now, or we'll shoot."

"Samantha has a younger sister and Ria has an older brother. our math teacher in fifth grade was Mrs. Le Quang. i gave you guys bracelets, hair ties, and bookmarks at the beginning of fifth grade." i tried to get them to realize it was the real me instead of a fake.

"public. tell us your real name now." Ria loaded her gun to show me that if she pulled the trigger, it will shoot.

i was breathing hard now. how could i make them believe? then i knew. "you know that whenever i got hurt badly, my parents called you. when they saw me after they called, they said that it was probably a dream since i was all right. if i could do it then, i can heal from a bullet-actually, i once got shot in the leg and i was okay when i came home. my parents knew how i did it but they always forgot when they saw the injury. go ahead and shoot-i won't care at all. after all, what do i have to lose? my father died three years ago and my mom died thirteen years ago. i have no siblings so no one needs me." but i lied about the last part-i did have siblings and i had a kid and husband.

"one more chance-if you don't tell us, you're dead." Samantha stated.

"forgive me Father. i will be joining you soon." i whispered. i stared at Ria and Samantha in the eye. "i am the servant of my people. i am the servant of my prince. i am the servant of honor. my life is not my own, when the People have need of it. my life is given for the People, for my prince, and for my honor." i yelled the Andalite ritual of Death proudly, even if i was to die.

Ria and Samantha dropped their guns.

"i will die a proud warrior-cadet even if others think not. i will sacrifice my soul and body to save my people. i serve others, not myself. my life is not worth living if there is nothing to live for. if faith says i die today, i have no power to stop them. i welcome Death to take over me when time comes. i will die for my people, my prince, my family, and my honor, now, if not today. i will die and join my family before me. i will die in battle, not of old age nor sickness. i will die a hero of my people." i continued the ritual of Death with my own. i stood firm and tall, head up high-i was ready for Death to come.

Samantha smiled. "Eliza always said that when she faced death." she stared at the ground. "i never understood it-that is, until now."

Ria was staring at the pavement also. "i always wondered why she said it. now, the meaning is clear-she was preparing herself for death to come."

"Death, time has come-time for me to die. my life is gone and my soul shall be a guardian to my peoples. but, when you take my life away, promise me one thing. Death, promise me this-that you will watch my family and their own as if they were yours. watch over them for me." i said, finishing my version of the ritual. "if they shall ask, say Eliza has asked me so. do not tell them about my death, for it shall crush them. Death, give them the life they want." tears were forming in my eyes, like they always did when i finished the ritual. 'watch over Lyzah and Tobias. watch over the other Animorphs also, Death. watch over them all.' i added silently.

"it's really you, Eliza." Samantha whispered in disbelief.

"no one else in the world besides us knows your ritual," Ria replied.

i stared at them then. i nearly yelled, "hello waterworks.", since they were also crying. they were still staring at the ground, drops on the ground where tears fell. the guns were a yard away from their feet.

i fell, my legs no longer wanting to support me. i fell forward, face first, onto the pavement.

the last thing i remembered was two figures, probably Ria and Samantha, trying to help me up...

**three days later**

i lay in a bed and wires all over me. my eyes snapped open.

"where in the world am i?!" i demanded. i noticed i didn't have my glasses nor cap. "oh man," i found my bag on the side table and grabbed color contacts from it. i quickly changed my eye color from emerald green to sky blue just as a nurse was coming in.

the nurse had raven black hair that reached her shoulders. her eyes were a honey brown and she had very pale skin. i read her name tag and it said: Jessa Maine.

"do you remember your name?" Jessa wondered. "the cops that brought you here said that they think you should tell us your name instead of them."

i smiled inwardly. of course Ria and Samantha knew that i was 'dead' so i should give a fake name. "yes. Ella Lourdes." i lied. i liked using fake names that started with 'e' and 'l' so i could remember Elfangor and Loren Fangor.

"Ella Lourdes?" the nurse repeated. "i don't think we have a file on you..."

"i live in another town. L.A." i stated. "my husband is Alex Mick." actually, his name was Alex Mick and the name i used when we married was Ella Lourdes.

"oh. do you want me to call him to tell him you're okay?" Jessa asked.

"no thank you. when we married, he knew i do extreme things so he knows i go to the hospital and doctor a lot but always come home. i told him that i was going to stay here for a month or two so he knows where i am." i answered. "are the cops that brought me here still here? i need to talk with them,"

Jessa nodded. "i'll go tell them you're ready to talk with them." and with that, she left the room.

a few minutes later, Ria and Samantha entered.

"are you all right?" Ria inquired.

"for now." i replied. "what do i have? coma, stroke, bones broken?"

"you were in a coma for the past three days." Samantha said.

"that long?! they don't think i'm Eliza for real, do they? if they do, man, i'll be lucky if Crayak decides to kill me!" i muttered.

"no. they didn't take a good look at you. they just know you're twenty-nine, medium tan, and blue highlights in your blond hair." Ria answered.

"how did you know the Andalite ritual of Death when we were younger? are you one? or a Yeerk?" Samantha asked.

"i would let Crayak have me before i become a Controller!" i snapped. "i knew because i learned it from one-and probably the fact that one of my parents was one. now that parent is dead in a human body."

"you're part Andalite?!" they nearly yelled.

"yeah..." i said meekly.

"so... can you morph naturally? was the power to morph in your DNA?" Ria wondered.

"no. they gave me a Escafil or morphing cube when i was ten. they told me all about the war." i stated.

"so that's why you couldn't go anywhere on weekends... you were fighting Yeerks in your spare time." Samantha figured out.

"are." i corrected. "i still fight them in my spare time."

"but the Yeerk and Andalite War is over thanks to the Animorphs." Ria quoted.

"they missed a few. some escaped and made a Yeerk Pool nearby. a few more attacks, and then there are really no more Yeerks on Earth. minus the Yeerk Peace Movement. when am i allowed out? i still remember the mission where the Animorphs found out the hospital was being controlled by Yeerks-go in injured, out a Controller." i said.

"they said whenever you woke up you could leave." Samantha replied.

"then, help me get these cords off of me! i can't leave with these! people will be suspecting me for something!" i muttered as they helped me get them off. "by the way, why did you guys chase me in the first place?"

"some kid thought they saw you run without paying. we checked the booth at front and they said you payed. you're free." Ria answered.

i nearly had a heart attack. the code. whenever we were in public, when one of my parents said 'thought i saw someone run without paying', what they really meant was 'thought i saw someone i met before' or 'there's a Controller'. if that kid knew the code, then i was in trouble. they either thought i was an escaped Controller or he/she saw me before. or thought they saw me before.

"did you find out the kid's name?" i inquired, already knowing the answer.

"no. just initials. he said his initials were T.F. he was with three females and two other males. why do you ask?" Samantha said.

"oh, nothing." i replied as we left the hospital. T.F. Tobias Fangor. he and the other Animorphs must already know about me. when we were outside, i said, "i got to go somewhere, okay?"

they nodded and entered their cop car.

i walked into an ally. whispered thankfully that the morphing technology was altered so we could morph baggy clothes and shoes. then, i morphed a falcon and went to pay a little visit to a certain some ones.

**Tobias' old meadow**

i flew to Tobias' old meadow and found all of them there minus Aximili. i circled above them as they sat and talked.

how did you know me?! i demanded from the Animorphs.

they jerked, and glanced around.

"who said that?" Rachel inquired, not so nicely.

i'll give you hints to who i am: emerald green eyes, blue highlights in blond hair, medium tan, _part Andalite._ i said.

"part Andalite?!" Cassie nearly yelled.

yes, part Andalite. do you have an idea or what? i replied.

"none." Jake and Marco said quickly. they were lying. i sensed it.

"no idea." was Cassie' and Rachel's answer. also lying.

Lyzah and Tobias didn't reply as quickly. they winced slightly before they did.

"don't know who you could be." they replied after a few minutes.

lying. all lying. they knew about me. they knew the answer to my question. they found out already. shoot.

i know you all know who i am. at least, my name. even Aximili knows who i am. a little message that Elfangor left in his disc that only Aximili could hear. actually, i told Elfangor to put the message in the disc. but, i will find out how you know before you know my past. i half threatened. you will hear from me soon.

as i banked towards the hotel i was staying in, i heard them speak about my appearance.

"Eliza." Lyzah and Tobias muttered together.

"i thought you heard Loren and Elfangor say she was dead!" everyone else quoted in union.

"we did too." they stated.

i flew faster than i was to the hotel.

Loren? Elfangor? alive?! now i knew for sure how they knew...

**hotel room**

i sat at the table, half asleep.

Loren and Elfangor had kept my belongings in their basement so Tobias and Lyzah must have been wondering in there and found my things. if they wanted to keep me a secret from them, why didn't they bury all my belongings in the coffin with my supposed to be dead body? then, they wouldn't have been found unless someone dug up my coffin. daspen them for doing that. daspen is a Yeerk curse that is very mean. besides, i know they cursed themselves in the Andalite language.

daspen them for telling me about the Andalite and Yeerk War. daspen them for asking me to help them to fight the Yeerks. daspen me for saying yes. daspen the Andalite Prince Seerow for giving the Yeerks the idea of taking over other universes. daspen Yeerks for being off their planet-except the Yeerk Peace Movements. daspen the beings that are pure evil, like Crayak for example. daspen Hendrick Chapman for giving the idea of Earth to Yeerks. daspen a lot of things that caused war-any kind of war.  
there was an unwanted knock at the door.

"it's unlocked." i muttered.

there was a creak as the door opened and closed. "Eliza?" a female voice called.

"in the dining room." i answered.

a female with raven black hair, brown eyes, light tan, and was around five feet tall, entered the room. she smiled. "long time no see,"

i smiled back. "you mean 'long time no speak'. i've seen you around-we just never spoke."

"whatever." she turned off her hologram. if you don't know it, she's a Chee. a metallic dog on it's hind legs appeared.

"what's up?" i asked the millions of years old robot.

"the sky, of course." Lynn quoted from a time when Tobias had asked Aximili 'what's up'.

i laughed. "no, really."

"i told you already: the sky." she repeated.

"i know the sky is up!"

"then, why in the world did you ask in the first place?!" she finished our joke.

"why the sudden visit?" i wondered.

"i heard Erek mumbling about an Eliza Lyann-Terri that the Animorphs were talking 'bout." she replied as she took a seat across from me.

"Erek King? Chee-Kere? and i already know the Animorphs learned of me-at least, my name." i said.

"his name is not Chee-Kere, for goodness sake! it's Chee-Erok!" Lynn corrected.

"he told me himself his real name was Chee-Kere, Chee-Nnyil. Kere is just Erek spelled backwards." i rubbed in her Chee name.

"Erok."

"Kere."

"Erok."

"Kere."

"Erok!"

"Kere!"

"Erok!"

"Kere!"

"girls, my name is not Erok, nor Kere!" a male's voice that could only belong to...

"Erek!" Lynn and i yelled in union.

there was a shimmer as the air around the doorway until we saw Erek in his Chee form.

he smiled or what a Chee could do for one. "wondered how long until you two found out i was here. and, for the last time, my Chee name is Koro! not Kere nor Erok!"

we laughed for a while.

"actually, Nnyil knew i was here all along." Koro/Erek stated.

i gave Nnyil a cold stare. "ya know, Nnyil, i still remember clearly in middle school when you and the group of girls you were with gave me a swirly. and it was Ria and Samantha who saved me-that's why they're my _only human_ friends. it's weird-Tobias was getting a swirly when he befriended Jake."

"hey! how could i have known that they bullied?!" Nnyil/Lynn countered.

"stop it, you two!" Koro/Erek yelled, making us stop.

after a few minutes of silence, i spoke again, mostly to Koro/Erek. "why are you here?"

both Koro/Erek and Nnyil/Lynn shrugged.

"mostly 'cause the Animorphs found out a few things about you. such as your name, age, and how you look. nothing else." Koro/Erek answered for both himself and Nnyil/Lynn.

"figured." i muttered.

Nnyil/Lynn stared at me. "you know?"

i nodded. "my two cop friends a.k.a, my only human friends, went after me when someone with the initials T. F. thought i ran without paying at the Gardens."

"how did you know they knew about you just because Tobias thought you left without paying?" Koro/Erek wondered.

"Elfangor, Loren, and i had a code. when one of us said, 'i thought i saw someone leave without paying', it meant, a) that person is a Controller, or b) i thought i saw someone i knew. Tobias may have knew the code and said that code and meaning b. he and the others must have figured me out since he said that." i explained.

they nodded.

"also," Nnyil/Lynn stated. "when the Animorphs were in Tobias' old meadow, someone spoke in thought-speak to them. the person said she was part Andalite. you wouldn't be part of that, would you, Eliza?"

i didn't answer.

"Eliza?" both Chee called. "Eliza, where are you?"

i didn't reply.

for i was already gone.

**the next day, L.A.**

i walked up to a familiar house. i pulled my hood above my face and tightened my cloak.

there was a rust colored Honda Civic in the driveway-but, just because it was the color of rust didn't mean it actually have rust.

i smiled. they were still here. i walked to the door and unlocked it.

"who's there?" a male's voice warned as i entered.

"Alex, it's Ella." i replied. he walked into my sight and hugged me tight. i returned the hug.

"why did you leave on such a sudden notice? all you left was two short notes." Alex inquired.

"sorry, Alex. it was the anniversary of a family member's death. and, when i got there, two of the Animorphs' family member's were found." i answered. actually, it was the anniversary of some one's death-mine. and i found out Loren and Elfangor was alive there.

"Dad? who are you talking to?" a young teenager entered the room. her eyes opened wide when she saw me. "Mom!"

"Faith!" i hugged her close. "how did you do on your finals?" i asked when i let her go.

"ate-e." she said.

"what did you say?" i wondered.

"Katy." she replied.

"huh?" i wondered why she said a person's name.

"i think she means eighty, Ella," Alex suggested.

"eighty?! you got that low of a score when i told you all those things that got you ahead of everyone else, and you got an eighty?!" i yelled. i told her collage level math, science, spelling, vocabulary, every subject except history when she was ten and she understood everything perfectly! now she's telling me she got an eighty on her finals!

she grabbed a copy of her test answers and questions. "they said i got those wrong and that i failed." she gave me the papers.

i read each question and answer carefully. when i finished i threw the papers on the couch. "nonsense! you got a hundred, not an eighty!" i yelled.

Alex seemed shocked about what i had said. "how do you know, Ella? what they teach at schools is different than what learned then than now."

"Alex, i taught Faith things she would learn in collage when she was ten. she knew exactly what i was talking about. i understand if she got a low grade in social studies since i didn't teach her that, but, her finals?! and there's barely any social studies in her finals and the say she failed?!" i said. "whoever graded this messed up! no way Faith could have gotten a grade that low!"

Faith decided to leave then, for no reason.

"Ella, this grade is final and true. i checked the answers and compared them with Faith's-she really did get a low grade on her finals." Alex stated.

"the answers are incorrect! Faith's score is a hundred, not eighty!" i countered. "i don't need to see the test answers-Faith's are all correct!"

"how do you know if you just saw the questions and Faith's answers?" Alex inquired.

"let's just say i had a teacher who's race is more advanced than humans. Alex, i learned how to make a real, working rocket at ten! i learned the names of every governor, president, soldier, general, and everyone else important to the human race and memorized them at five, for goodness sake! i could have finished collage at that age!" i answered. "i made an Escafil that let you wear baggy clothes at fourteen. do you think i can't tell that Faith made a hundred on her finals, Alex?" before he could answer, i tightened my cloak and headed for the door.

"where are you going?" Faith had returned to the room as i reached the door.

i turned around. "to talk with your teachers about your finals. you don't deserve that grade that you got." i left the house, slamming the door behind me.

**test result building**

i entered the building that graded the C.B.A.s, T.A.K.S., and other important tests needed to see if the child should go on to the next grade or flunk. i walked up to the front desk.

the woman behind it glanced up. "can i help you, Ma'am?" she asked.

"my child got a grade that shouldn't be. i checked over her answers on her finals when i came back from a trip and none of them were wrong. the paper says otherwise-a grade of eighty." i explained.

"and your child's name is?" the woman wondered.

"Faith Hope Mick." i quoted.

the woman typed something on her computer. "it says here that Faith had a failing grade, or, eighty-not a perfect score."

"listen, i taught her collage level teaching when she was ten. she knows that high of a level thinking. she doesn't deserve the grade that she got." i stated.

"i'm sorry Ma'am, but it says right here that she deserved an eighty." she repeated.

"go ask an Andalite if it's true. she didn't earn that low score." i turned around and power-walked to the door.

"wait, Ma'am! i need to talk with you about Faith!" the woman called.

i sighed and returned to the front desk. "what?"

"it says in her record her mother died. you're not the real Mrs. Mick." she replied.

"how can that be? i am Ella Lourdes Mick!" i snapped.

"not according to this." she showed me Faith's file on the computer.

i read it quickly.

Family: Is living with father, Alex Mick. Mother, Ella Lourdes Mick, died on April 12th, 2002.

"that's the day i had to leave for a sudden death in my family." i countered. "i am not dead-if i was, i wouldn't be right here and now." once again, that death was mine-er... Eliza Lyann-Terri's death, i mean.

"true. but Alex Mick never changed the information saying that it was a mistake and you're still living."

"that's 'cause i just came back. i was out of town for the past two months. now, about Faith's score?"

"she still deserves it."

"then, i better go." before she could speak, i was out of there.

**my home in L.A.**

i sat in my desk, in my writing/drawing room, crying.

my file said i died the night i left to see the Animorphs and visit the Chee. i was dead under both my names- Eliza and Ella. change my name again? can't. i'm with Alex and Faith

now, and if i leave again and come back with a different name, Alex might have married again. i wouldn't have Faith or Alex then.

"this is impossible! i'm 'dead' under both my names, and i can't change my name again! what can i do?" i whispered.

YOU COULD GO BACK TO LIVE WITH THE ANIMORPHS. a voice suggested.

"Gen?!" i nearly yelled.

YES. a young, blue, female appeared.

"Gen, if i live with them, i won't have Faith-my child, of course-or Alex." i said.

"yes, but you would have gained two more-your Animorph relatives." she stated, in a humanoid voice.

"but, they barely know who i am, Gen." i muttered.

"but Loren and Elfangor do."

i nearly choked. "daspen them. they were the ones who told me about the war."

"they may have done so. but you shouldn't curse them using the Yeerks' curses."

i shrugged. "they already cursed themselves using Andalite curses."

"they have but, you still shouldn't." Gen's face was emotionless, giving away nothing but what she told me.

"i know-Elfangor is an Andalite War-Prince or was, and him and Loren are the parents of Tobias and Lyzah. stop talking like my mother."

"don't you mean your foster mother? the one who took you in when Ella Lourdes came to be? the night when Eliza died?"

"yeah. but i have a right to call her my real mother." i leaned back into my chair.

Gen shrugged. "whatever." she disappeared.

"live with the Animorphs, huh?" i mumbled. "maybe i will..."

**thirteen years later, Aximili's family Scoop  
**

Faith, Alex, and i walked into the woods.

"Mom, why are we here? and why are you wearing a cloak?" Faith asked me.

i looked into my twenty-nine year-old daughter's eyes. they shown a mix of emerald green and brown. "you guys need talk with my family."

"Ella, we met your family last month. why do we need to talk with them again? and in the woods?" Alex wondered.

i shook my head. "not the Samirs. those are my foster family. my real family are meeting here, in the woods, or, as i heard from a friend." i answered, referring to Gen, who had told me two nights before.

we reached Aximili's family's Scoop and i knocked on the 'door'.

Aximili opened it wide enough for me to see the Animorphs and their children inside. can i help you?

"you can... Uncle..." i rose my head high enough so the others could only see my eyes.

uncle? my brother, Elfangor only had two children-Tobias and Lyzah. he said.

i shook my head. "not true." i turned to Tobias and Lyzah. "i believe you know who i am already."

Tobias' and Lyzah's expression showed they actually did know who i was. "Eliza..." they replied softly.

i pulled my hood back, letting everyone see who i was. "yes."

"Eliza? but you told me your name was-" Alex started.

"Ella Lourdes. i know that was the name i told you." i finished. "Eliza Lyann-Terri died on April 12th, 1989, in the Yeerk Pool, at the age of thirteen. then, by mistake, you said Ella died on April 12th, 2002. i 'died' twice, under two different names. i 'died' on the same day, thirteen years apart. i'm surprised i'm not 'dead' since it's April 12th again."

"won't Loren and Elfangor be surprised." Marco muttered.

"they're still alive?" i asked.

"yeah. all of our parents are alive but, very old." Marco joked.

"they're not that old, Marco." Rachel slapped Marco on the back of his head.

"Mom? Star and Sun?" Faith interrupted.

"what about your sister and daughter?" i wondered.

"uh, Star is only thirteen and Sun is a newborn, Mom. i don't think they should be left alone," Faith replied.

"go ahead." i said. Faith and Alex left to the hotel, hoping it was still in one piece.

"Faith, Star, Sun? what kind of names are those?" one of the Andamorph males inquired.

"the names a person would name their children when they were part of a war." two of the females in the Andamorphs slapped the male on the head, like what Rachel did to Marco.

"let me guess, Jared," i pointed to the male. "Loren," i pointed to the female to the left of Jared. "Anily," i pointed to the female on the other side of Jared. "Teague," i pointed to the remaining female-human female. "Casjar," the Andalite female. "and Elfangor." i pointed to the Andalite male. "isn't it surprising that Loren and Anily reacted to Jared's question the same way Rachel did to Marco's lame joke?"

Rachel placed an arm on me. "another girl who understands me! finally!"

"i have to tell the original Loren and Elfangor something-it's important." i said, before anyone could speak again. "besides that i'm alive."

the Animorphs nodded.

"we'd better walk." Jake turned towards me. "wait, can you morph or not?"

i smirked and started to morph a great-horned owl.

"you morphed with baggy clothing!" Cassie exclaimed. "they haven't fixed that problem about morphing yet!"

if i could, i would have been laughing a storm. come on! they haven't fixed that? i fixed that problem when i was fourteen!

they told you about the Yeerks? Aximili asked.

what choice did i have? Father was a human Nothlit and Mom was just a plain human. they told me so they could have help against the Yeerks. come on, let's get going! i followed them as they flew to my parents' home.

**original Loren' and Elfangor's home  
**

"Mom! Father! you have a surprise out here!" Tobias yelled when all of us entered.

"what is it, Tobias?" both Mom and Father asked as they entered the room we were in. "Eliza!"

i hugged them both. "twenty-nine years have been too long, hasn't it?"

they nodded.

"we thought you died..." Mom started.

"i was lucky. i was hit with a dracon on the highest setting, and, here i am." i replied.

we're sorry we told you about the war-we should have let you live a normal life... Father muttered.

"but, if you didn't, i may have gone to the Yeerks' side." 'like Tristan did...' i added, silently. "remember Tristan, Mom, Father?"

"who?" they said, with an echo from everyone else in the room.

i sat down on the couch. "my twin. you had four children, remember?" i placed my head in my hands. "Tristan, he joined them... he's still a Controller now... one of the ones that escaped... six of us... only five found... Tristan... i checked the Yeerks' file... Tristan, Visser Five... dead..."

"no..." Mom, Father, Tobias, Lyzah, and Aximili said.

HE WILL BE FOUND AGAIN. Gen and Toomin whispered together.


End file.
